Bullying is Not Okay
by Crossfire-fiction
Summary: Sterek. Because Derek his is Alpha/mentor/brother and Stiles is his all-time best bro forever, so he really, really doesn't want to know what either of them does in his own bedroom. M/M, unbeta'd, Scott's POV.


After the whole Kanima and crazy grandpa affair, life has become more normal. Well, as normal as a life of a werewolf could be. The Alpha pack hadn't made any appearance yet (_yet_) and they had some run ins with other creatures of the supernatural spectrum (fairies, jesus), and, well, the pack isn't in a good place yet (Scott won't call it his pack yet, but it's not Derek's pack anymore) and he and Allison aren't together yet (they're getting there). So yeah, okay, things aren't perfect, but life is good.

He's getting better at school, and now his mom knows everything and the look of fear she had in her eyes the night she found out is replaced with a glint of pride. So school is good, family is good. He talks to Allison a lot, and he has Stiles and Isaac for best friends, and even Jackson is less than a douche now. Erica and Boyd are still missing, but at least Derek had gotten better at keeping his pack together. The Alpha is more open now, more accepting, and Scott thinks Erica and Boyd have a home to come back to now.

Derek is training him and Isaac, sometimes Jackson joins. They learn to control the shift and use their powers and abilities. Scott is not stupid though, he knows Derek tries to bring the betas together, tries to make them bond. He doesn't mind anymore. Because Isaac his is friend, and Derek is so much better now, and maybe he's also a friend, if not his Alpha yet. Of course Derek opening up for them won't make him a bucket of sunshine and mushy goo. He's constantly teasing and smirking and generally being what an…older brother would be. Yeah, things have changed, especially in the past five months, and now Scott McCall sees Derek Hale as his brother.

Sometimes though, his life Sucks. With a capital S- wait, no, sucks is a bad word, terrible word and he's not going there, not thinking about it, lalalala.

Because Derek his is Alpha/mentor/brother and Stiles is his all-time best bro forever, so he really, really doesn't want to know what either of them does in his own bedroom. Especially if what they do is, well, _each other_. Yeah, Scott may be in denial, but his life is officially fucked up and twilight-zoned.

Scott tries to ignore it (_ignore the problem until it goes away_, he can recall Stiles saying once) and not to think about it, but it's really hard (jesus, another bad word) because Derek hates him. Really hates him. Because right now they're (Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia, Jackson and Isaac are still at school) at the Stilinski household, watching movies and eating pizza. Well, Scott and the girls are, because Derek and Stiles are upstairs. In Stiles' bedroom. And they're loud. Okay they're not really loud, but Scott can hear them, Derek knows he can hear them.

And this- Stiles' moans and gasps and Derek's grunts and growls and the sound of skin and the movements of sheets. This is definitely not okay. Terribly wrong. Horrifying. Because his _Alpha_ is fucking his _best friend_ since pre-school and knowing is one thing, he is totally (kinda) okay with knowing, go Stiles (let's face it, Derek is super hot) but hearing is another thing. Hearing them is a line that shouldn't have been crossed. And he was doing so good, knowing when to leave Stiles' room so Derek could come in and do whatever, keeping away from the Hale house when he could pick up Stiles' scent in the air. But Derek ruined it, and he must do this on purpose because apparently he hates Scott or maybe he wants him out of his pack or maybe he's just that evil.

So yeah, sometimes is life suc- is terrible. But Scott a big boy now and he has to deal. He takes in a calming breath and tries to concentrate on the movie. This is good, he's doing well, and he won't let a silly thing as Stiles and Derek's sex life get to him.

He fails to hold in a sob and curls into himself when he hears Stiles' gasped _"Derek"_ and the stench of come hits is nose.


End file.
